Pack
by Laurenke1
Summary: A pack is a family of sorts but what is pack really about? That is what the various members of the pack try to find out.
1. belonging

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf**

**Note: A new fandom, yes, I got forcefully dragged, threw into this. So I have to sink my teeth into this and came up with a new story. This is a story about the pack at the heart of Teen Wolf and the various members**

**Timeline: these ficlits will take place during the first season, in between the seasons and the second season. I will tell you at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Title: Pack**

**Summary: A pack is a family of sorts but what is pack really about? That is what the various members of the pack try to find out. **

**Pairing: Stiles Stiliniski/Derek Hale, Lydia/Jackson, Scott/Allison and the rest will be shuffled about to my heart's content**

**Warnings: possessive behaviour, smut, slash, mating, wolfing out and other things. **

**Rating: teen to mature to explicit, depending on the mood and ficlit**

**Author: Laurenke1**

**Different ficlits about what pack is all about, featuring the characters of Teen Wolf. **

_Title: belonging_

_Takes places: after 2x05 so spoilers. _

_Pack members: the Derek Hale pack and the Scott McCall pack_

_Chapter summary: A pack is about belonging but not everybody gets that so it is up to the alpha to make sure everybody understands, and by that Derek Hale means everybody, even hyper active humans_

_Warnings: slash, swearing, fighting, wolfing, mating, hurt/comfort_

This was going to be awesome, Stiles decided as he bounced up at the renovated Hale house. Tonight was a pack night, at the joined (thought slightly forced) request of one alpha Derek Hale and one alpha Scott McCall.

Scott had explained that this would be a time for both Beacon Hill packs to bond and get to know one another, hopefully without tearing out each other's throats. And worst came to worse, he was sure that expert at throat tearing Derek Hale would keep everybody in line by tearing out somebody's throat. With his teeth.

They were going to do a movie night and talk about possible joining the two packs against the hunters. At this very moment, Derek and Scott were in the woods talking about that.

Stiles slowed his pace slightly as he neared the house, the DVD's he had in hand slightly sweaty. This was the first time that he had been here as a pack member. He was nervous, because hello, he was the only human who couldn't defend themselves. Two third of the pack could wolf out and in Jackson's case, lizard out, nobody would dare to hurt Lydia and Allison could defence herself plenty with those arrows. So that left Stiles, but he had survived Scott's first full moon, a burned and hell bent on revenge alpha and survived Derek being pissed off at him plenty of times so how bad could it be?

Besides, this night was going to be awesome. How long had it been since he had been a normal teenager who could hang out with a bunch of people and watch movies? If you couldn't remember when had been the last time, it had been too long in Stiles' opinion.

He had done it plenty of times with Scott before he was bitten, especially on this night, when winter was just turning to spring and the night was still chilly. He let himself into the house through the back door and dumped the family sized bag of chips on the counter.

Derek had done a lot of work on the house. It now had a good sized living room, a dining room, a well-stocked kitchen, two bedrooms, a basement needed for training and crashing/sleep over wolves and very important in Stiles' opinion, a functioning bathroom.

"Hey." He called out to everybody as he walked into the living room. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are on the couch together. Erica flashed him a smile and Stiles gave her an uncertain wave back. Jackson and Lydia are on the other side of the room, lounging on beany bags that Derek dragged in here.

"And what the hell are you doing here? This is a pack meeting, which means you're not invited." Being bitten hadn't changed Jackson much and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, part of the pack here, kinda comes with being best friends with a werewolf." Stiles shook his head and made a shooing motion with his hand towards Jackson, telling him to move over.

"No, you're not! This is wolf business, so that means everybody who has been bitten by an alpha and since you turned it down, it means that, you. Are. Not. Invited!"

"If it is wolf business then why are you here? You can change into a lizard, with scales, not very wolf like." Jackson's eyes flashed and for a brief moment Stiles felt a twinge of fear as the other boy rose to his feet to tower over him.

"Still bit by an alpha, Stiliniski! Part of the pack! This pack doesn't run with humans who can't protect themselves and only get in the way."

"Again not your call to make! The alpha picks the members of the pack and Scott is the alpha of my pack, maybe Derek is your alpha and sure, listen to the sour wolf, but I'm here because I'm in Scott's pack because I'm his awesome best friend!"

Jackson merely smirked at him. That smirk that was so infuriating and said he was right and better then everybody in the room, especially Stiles. He had been on the receiving end of that smirk and the taunts for years.

"I know for a fact that you're not wanted here, Stilinski. Because why would McCall go through the trouble to invite your annoying ass when he didn't even invite his, I can't live without her, girlfriend."

Stiles frowned at that. "Scott didn't invite Allison? Maybe it is because of her parents. They are supposed to be broken up, would be kind of weird if he suddenly invited her to a known alpha's house." He grinned.

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose, like his dad did whenever Stiles hadn't taken his meds and was all over the place. The co-captain of the lacrosse team took a deep breath and then said. "The point is, Stilinski, is that you're still not invited! We have enough things to deal with then a hyperactive kid who's on drugs. I mean if you actually did something useful except run your mouth then maybe we would have use for you. "

Okay, that stung but Stiles wasn't going to let that stand in his way. Jackson was a bully and this whole Kanima thing hadn't really done favours in that department. Now it just meant that he had the supernatural strength to go with it.

"Not really good at making friends now, are you, sour lizard?" Okay so it didn't sound as good as sour wolf but hey, mind working a mile a minute here. "Besides, I have uses. Remember who kept your alpha alive for two hours in freezing water while you were taking a beauty nap…" He gestured to Erica and then back at Jackson. "…and you were busy taking laps around the water?"

"Fucking hell, Stilinski, don't you have anywhere else to be? Don't have any other friends to hang out with? Hasn't your mommy ever taught you when you're not wanted?"

Now that hurt. Stiles swallowed past the pain. His mother had taught him lots of things, some things that were sitting out in his jeep, like baking cookies. He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think about his mother, not on this day, on the anniversary of her death because this was going to be an awesome night hanging out with the pack and not spending an evening alone while his dad worked and him thinking of his mother.

"Nope, you're stuck with me." He grinned, trying not to show how rattle he was. He was supposed to be here, Scott had invited him. Scott had asked him to be here because they hadn't really hung out lately because of all the crap that had been going on. He was where he belonged.

Jackson, perhaps sensing something smiled nastily and said. "You're not wanted, Stilinski. Are you that stupid that you noticed that you're supposed best friend McCall isn't here to tell you? No, he rather deals with a mean alpha then be in the same room with you. You don't belong in this world, Stilinski, you don't belong with us. And not because you're a crazy sheriff's kid but you don't have what it takes. You don't have what it takes to play first line, you don't have what it takes to go out with Lydia and you don't have what it takes to hang out with us. You're not pack! You're not wanted and McCall only puts up with you because he needed somebody in that pack of his but now I'm here, he's going to dump your sorry ass too! So why don't you run home to mommy because you're NOT WANTED HERE!"

That more than hurt. The previous comments had been like pulling of a band aid but this was like somebody stabbing a knife into his heart and twisting it. And kept twisting it because when Stiles looked around for help, for anybody to actually tell him that he was welcome and wanted, nobody stood up. Isaac and Boyd weren't paying attention. Lydia was doing something on her phone and Erica looked away. No Derek to throw him against a wall and threaten him or Scott to bump shoulders with him and joke around.

"Fine, yeah, perfect, guess I'll go then…"

"Finally, go home crying to mommy on how unfair us were creatures are. Just get the fuck out because like I have been telling you for the past 20 minutes, this is a pack meeting and let's face it, you're not pack material." It was the last straw and Stiles turned around to leave the same way that he had come in. He walked the few paces to his jeep, pretending that his blurred vision was because of the moonless night and not because of tears.

Xx

Feeling more at peace with himself then he had in a long while. Derek bumped his shoulder back into Scott as the young beta bumped his on the way to his house. Scott grinned and him and Derek rolled his eyes.

It was good to get the packs together and hang out. He gestured for Scott to precede him up the porch. He scanned the woods for any sign of hunters before he went inside. But what he found inside wasn't a relaxed pack; no it was the complete opposite.

Derek would never have kidded himself that with leaving three werewolves, a kanima and a…well he wasn't sure what Lydia was, would make for a relaxed evening but he hadn't expected this. There was tension in the air and with it came the smell of fear, anger, tension and other things that Derek didn't want to know. He glared at his side of the pack but they all met his gaze for a moment and he raised an eyebrow. Not his pack then, but somebody else was responsible. Jackson was pacing the floor in the living room and Derek sighed before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, who brought the family sized bag of chips?" He called out.

"Stilinski must have brought it." Jackson's voice was smug and Derek didn't like the undertone of it. He decided to let it go for now.

"Stiles was here?" Scott sounded excited and Derek shook his head before he rummaged through the cupboard looking for the glasses he stowed somewhere.

"Yeah before we chased him away."

"You did _what?" _ Derek's hackles rose at the yell that came from the living room and he abandoned his search. He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Scott turned on Jackson, his eyes flashing yellow for an instant before the younger teen controlled himself.

"I told him he's not welcome here! This is a pack meeting for were creatures, not for weak humans. You didn't even invite Allison." Jackson smirked like it was the most normal thing in the world, perhaps in his world it was, Derek thought.

"Pack is pack, Jackson that goes for the humans too…" He began when Scott cut him off.

"Allison couldn't make it cause of a midterm tomorrow. And I invited Stiles." Scott frowned at Jackson, as if he was trying to figure the other teen out.

"Why would you do that? This is pack business, not a smart ass comments hour."

"Because he's pack." Scott's frown deepened as he looked at Derek and said. "It's a feeling. Stiles is family to me cause he's been my friend for so long. I feel safe with him around and I know he has my back. He's smart and loyal and is far more useful than you think. And family is pack, right?" The question was asked softly as the younger beta looked up to the alpha for confirmation.

Derek swallowed away the pain and nodded as Jackson turned around. "Scott's right. Family is usually pack or pack is family, depending on how you look at it. You're my family, each and every one of you. And Scott is right, if it wasn't for Stiles; I would have drowned or died when you attacked us that night, Jackson."

It was a subtle reminder to Jackson. The other male flushed faintly before he shrugged and said. "No use now. I'm sure he's running home to mommy crying that he doesn't belong in the big bad wolf pack."

"What did you say?" The sudden tension in Scott made the wolf rise to the surface as Derek straightened. Jackson gritted his teeth together as he turned and said. Pretending that Scott was an idiot.

"I said that Stilinski is most likely running home to mommy crying about that he doesn't belong with the big bad wolf pack? Are you deaf, McCall?"

"Did you say that to Stiles like that?" There was a faint smell of panic coming from Scott and Derek wondered what was wrong.

"Jeez, McCall, why do you care what I told your princess? I told you what happened."

"DID. YOU. SAY. IT. TO. .THAT?" This time Scott couldn't control himself and sprouted fangs and nails as he growled. The other betas whined and Derek growled softly back, telling them to control themselves.

Jackson turned to face him and Derek said. "Answer the question."

"Yes, I did. Happy now, McCall?" Jackson finally snapped.

It diffused the tension some because Scott transformed back. He still seemed upset as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up before he ran it over his face and then turned around as he said. "I gotta find him."

Derek frowned and Jackson called after Scott. "Why do you give a fuck if his feelings have been hurt? It isn't like you never hurted him."

Derek really had to teach the other boy some control, especially over his mouth because the next moment a fully transformed Scott had slammed Jackson up against the nearest wall, hands around his throat and growling. Aware of the testosterone level in the room, Derek waited it out. When Jackson was starting to gasp for breath and Scott still showed no sign of backing down, he interfered.

Grabbing Scott by the scruff of his neck, he hissed. "Let go."

Scott growled.

Feeling annoyed now and letting the alpha rise to the surface, he allowed his claws to pierce the skin as Scott whined. "Let go, Scott!"

Hearing the growl in the alpha's voice Scott finally did and backed away to the other side of the room, pacing as he fought for control. Derek kept a hand on Jackson's shoulder, partly to steady him and partly to make sure he wouldn't go after Scott.

"Why is this so important that you have to find Stiles now?" Derek held Scott's gaze and he saw pain in there before Scott said.

"Because of what he said." He turned out to be Jackson if the angry gestured of still clawed hands was anything to go by. "I invited Stiles for a reason. Yeah, because he's part of my pack and deserves to be here, more than some but also because today is the anniversary of his mother's death. She died three years ago from cancer and he shouldn't have to be alone. His dad has to work and I was going to hang out with him but when Derek invited us all here for movies and stuff, I thought why not. I have to make sure he's okay, especially with that asshole saying things like that Stiles doesn't belong anywhere."

Scott was agitated and it wasn't because of Stiles being in his pack. It was because he genuinely cared for Stiles. He wanted to make sure that his friend was okay. Derek could understand that kind of loyalty and love. It was what made a pack.

But what Scott couldn't understand and what Derek could, was the pain of losing a loved one caused. Scott's father had left and while the contact between them was strained at best, he could still see his father and Stiles couldn't. Besides, it was an alpha's job to make sure all members of his pack were alright.

Scott paced, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at it. He glanced up at Derek again and again. Finally the alpha understood. Scott had no idea how to go about this. It had unnerved him what Jackson had said that he had hurt Stiles as well. Derek sighed.

"Scott, where is the most likely chance that Stiles is at this moment?"

"Uhm, his house or…or the graveyard. He goes there when he's upset."

"Alright here is the plan. You will all remain here, watch a movie, train, and fight for all I care. I'm going to get Stiles. But the blood better be gone by the time I get back and everybody better still be alive cause if I swear if anybody is missing limbs or plain missing, I'm going to go all alpha on your asses." And with those words he left, he had a wounded pack member to find.

Xx

The cemetery was silent; well it should be this late in the evening. There was almost something creepy about it, especially when you considered that a something had recently dug up a corpse here. Well it was a werewolf; perhaps Stiles could be part of that pack.

He brushed some of the leaves of his mother's gravestone.

"Hey mom, yeah I said I wasn't going to visit today, guess who was wrong. But you know me, always have to run my mouth and screw it up. So yeah here I am. With the only person who will want me, or I suppose who can't protest that I'm here." He sighed. He wasn't going to cry.

It wasn't like he wasn't expecting it, there was always some part of him who wondered how long it would take until they got sick and tired of him and told him to leave.

Though be honest, he had expected Derek to be the one to snap and throw him out, not a beta. But then again, Derek had said that the kanima transformation was an abomination and sometimes reflected the soul of the person who transformed. So perhaps Jackson was just an asshole, an asshole who hurt Stiles' feelings, but that was beside the point.

"Oh yeah, I made chocolate chip cookies. They were for the pack but guess that they just won't get to eat my awesome cookies." He joked about, shuffling his feet and playing around with the cookies on the plate. He had made too many, he knew that. His dad couldn't eat them and Stiles could only eat so much chocolate and now he was stuck with them. He could always dump them on Scott.

He fell silent, looking around. There was only so much silence he could fill when he was alone. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and blurted out, hoping that nobody was there. "I miss you, mom. Everything was so much easier when you were still alive. Dad's trying, he really is but I'm afraid that one day he's going to get shot, or worse, eaten. I can't tell him half of the stuff that's really happening in this town and that's okay, why else am I a teenager but I thought that I could share it with the pack. How am I going to keep dad safe and Scott when I don't know what's going on or what the pack is doing?"

But it wasn't the real reason he was so upset. He could almost, _almost but not quite _imagine his mother's face as she told him not to lie to her. "Yeah, guess I shouldn't lie to the dead, it isn't like you can come back and haunt me. Actually scratch that, knowing my luck, you can. They kicked me out, well Jackson did and I guess nobody really cared if I was in it or not. I thought it would have been nice to belong somewhere again, have a family. I mean, me and dad are a family but yeah not really. Not like a pack would be."

And he just wanted to belong somewhere. To share secrets with people and have somebody take care of him. Pack seemed to Stiles like it was made up of people who took care of one another. Like that time when Derek had been shot by Kate and had come to find Stiles and Scott to help him. To Derek it came natural because all his life he had been in a pack. Stiles was sure that before his mom's death, his family had been like a pack too. And now his dad worked hard and Stiles tried to take care of him and himself, but who would take care of Stiles?

Scott had Allison to go to when he was wounded but Stiles had to drag himself home and take care of himself. The most recent episode with Derek, the kanima en the pool had showed him that. He had been exhausted and unable to get warm by the time he returned home. He had put himself underneath the shower and then into bed, shivering violently. And what was he supposed to tell his dad?

_Yeah, I just spend the better part of two hours in a pool holding up an alpha up while being hunted by a lizard freak and that is actually a pretty safe night for me. Wait until the full moon comes, we're screwed then._

He had pretended that it hadn't stung that nobody came to check on him or even a fucking phone call to ask if he was alright. They just didn't care; Jackson had been right about that. Perhaps it was time to get some new friends.

"I thought I told everybody to meet up at my place so it would save me the time of going all over the place to fetch people."

Really Stiles should have known. Because when was his day ever complete without Derek Hale stalking him.

"I thought dogs liked to play fetch." It escaped him without thinking. He hoped that Derek wasn't going to slam him up against the nearest vertical surface because he was sure that he would lose it if something happened to his mother's tombstone.

"Sticks and balls, Stiles, not people. And I'm a wolf, not a dog. There's a difference." Derek sounded as annoyed as always whenever Stiles was around.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call in advance and cancel but something came up…" That something being an arse of a guy but anyway. Stiles was going to be damned before he allowed Derek to drag him back to his house.

"Yeah, Scott said."

"Said or did you drag it out of him?" Stiles swallowed but didn't look back at Derek. He didn't need to see the look of pity on the alpha's face.

"Punched it out actually but he'll be fine come morning. So, coming or what? I thought that you liked movies."

"No, this is a pack thing…I will stay here…" Stiles wondered what was wrong with Derek. This was the first time that they had a civil conversation. He gestured with his hands towards the plate of cookies. "Here, take some for the hungry cubs, alpha's gotta feed them right?"

"You baked them?" The question was unexpected and Stiles glanced back. Derek was actually crouching next to him and the alpha's attention was on the plate of cookies.

"Yeah, my mom…she taught me…." No sane guy would ever confess to that but who cared? Stile's mom was dead and it was all he had left were the memories. So fuck what everybody else thought. He treasured those times.

"My mom used to bake all the time. She said that growing pups were best fed with homemade food and freshly baked bread and pies. I…I was never good at baking, didn't care much for it but cooking I'm good at. Well, when I have a functioning kitchen that is." Derek gestured towards the cookies and Stiles nodded.

The werewolf reached forward to take one, savouring the taste of it. "Chocolate chip, my favourite." He finally said.

"So I can bring the big bad wolf down by giving him chocolate?" Derek shrugged at him and then sat down next to him. Stiles could only blink in silence.

"You're getting me worried about everybody. Either you finally lost it and killed them all so we can have a couple of nice fur blankets, or you finally subsumed to insanity and thought it was safe to leave them all at your house, unsupervised and unattended."

Derek scowled at him and it was so familiar that Stiles felt his heart expand. He swallowed painfully. "I will have you know that I have complete control over my pack. It's Scott's pack that is unruly."

"Yeah well, can't blame it on me, not part of the pack." It was said softly but he knew Derek could hear him. He wasn't prepared for a hand that touched his shoulder as Derek said.

"You will always be pack to Scott…."

"Then why isn't he here to say it?" Stiles knew it was rude to interrupt people but like he gave a fuck. He was angry suddenly. Guess Scott was another one of those people who didn't care.

"Cause I told him to stay put. You don't need to be convinced that you're part of his pack because you know. You put up with Scott's bullshit because you know he will make it alright, even when he's currently very involved with Allison, even to the point where he can't think of other people. No, you're upset because…"

"Because Jackson is an asshole and my mother died 3 years ago, not because I'm not part of any packs. I'm not pack material because I'm not useful like any of you. Can't imagine why anyone would want me in their packs." Stiles was sure his growl would have done a werewolf proud.

"I disagree with that." The soft comment had Stiles turning around completely to look at the alpha. Derek held his gaze and then continued. "I think you're very useful. Maybe not useful on a hunt cause you can't shut up for one freaking minute but you can find almost anything online, you're smart, actually have ideas that aren't half arsed and you saved my life, twice. But for the most part, you're reliable. I can count on you to protect me and to have my back even when you outnumber against a kanima. You care about things and you poke and probe at things that you shouldn't but still do. You put yourself in danger when you should know better just to save your friends and loved ones. If that isn't pack material, I don't know what it."

Nobody had ever said those things about Stiles. He had been called annoying and an idiot but nobody had ever good things about him. He swallowed pas the lump in his throat. The hand on his shoulder tightened before Derek said.

"Remember when I got shot and sought you out? It was because I knew I could rely on you to take care of me and to protect me, and you did. Pack isn't about being strong; it is also allowing yourself to be weak and to trust in others to take care of you. You're pack to me."

It was like something snapped and Stiles could feel the lump in this throat expanding until he gasped for breath. It was hard to breathe while trying to keep the sobs inside and his heartbeat sounded loud in his ears. Great he was having another panic attack. He tried to breathe easy, just counting them in his head when suddenly strong arms pulled him into a much needed hug and a voice ordered.

"Stop fighting it and give in." And Stiles did. He went boneless in Derek's arms and felt the tears beginning to flow. His fingers tightened in the alpha's shirt and he held on for dear life.

He could feel the sobs breaking free and he twisted the shirt in his grasp. He cried for his mother, for the pain he had buried for so long and for finally having somebody to ask about him and look after him.

It was a long cry and by the end of it Stiles was exhausted. He became aware that he was being petted. There wasn't any other word for it. A hand was over his head just lightly stroking through the short hairs. Derek's other arm was curled around his shoulder, holding Stiles firmly to him. The alpha bore most of Stiles' weight but he didn't seem to mind, taking deep and even breaths as he held Stiles.

"After my parents died, my sister took me away to New York. She thought it was easier than staying here. I remember the first full moon; we both lost control and shifted. We went upstate and into an area that was all woods. We ran all night and even howled under the full moon, I barely remember those months after that, but that was one night I remember. That and Laura holding me when I cried. I thought I should be strong but she said that even the strongest person needs to have somebody taking care of them and comforting them."

Derek's voice vibrating through his broad chest and Stiles buried his face again. Derek smelled good and he was warm. He just breathed in as they sat in a comfortable silence. He could hear the comforting sound of the alpha's steady heartbeat.

"I miss her." He finally confessed. "I miss her more each day. I…there are times when I can't even remember what she looks like, or smells like or sounds like. It has only been three years, what if in ten years I can't remember her face at all. I don't want to forger her"

Derek didn't offer any false securities like that Stiles would never forget his mom but instead he said. "The details will fade after time. I can't remember my dad's scent or my mom but when we were renovating the house all of a sudden I would find a scrap of clothing or a necklace. The scent came back then for a little while before it faded. I can look at the pictures for their faces but I remember their personalities, their behaviour, their actions and how they loved me. _That_ is what's important."

For one of the few times in his life, Stiles didn't know what to say. His mother had always laughed and joked and their house had never been silent. Now it was too silent so he became a little louder, spoke a little more then maybe absolutely necessary but he hated the silence his mother had left behind.

He didn't want to break this silence or this moment. "You…you said that Scott is currently very involved with Allison, to the point that that everybody else stops existing. Is there a reason for that? And why does Jackson transform into a lizard instead of a wolf?"

Stiles yelped as Derek suddenly lay down on the grass. Stiles fell down on top of him, catching himself with one hand on the hard rock abdominal muscles. He moved his hand as if burned. Derek's gaze held his and then he patted his chest, inviting Stiles to lie back down.

After a moment's hesitation, Stiles did. He lay down on his back, head on Derek's chest and the man's arm around his chest, holding him securely. "The kanima transformation is an abomination. Jackson's body fought the bite. My uncle told you that you either transform or you die, but Jackson did neither. I think, and this is just a guess, that the werewolf bite forced him to transform into something and that something being a kanima. But like the werewolf transformation, he needs to be taught control."

The alpha fell silent and Stiles gazed up at the stars. He wondered if Derek would answer his other question. He knew he had suddenly changed topics but it hit too close to home and the pain was too intense. He needed a moment to think of something else.

"About Allison and Scott, I would say that Allison is Scott's mate. I'm not sure if Scott made the connection yet but I'm quite sure that this is what mating is supposed to be like. There are no other people for you except your mate at least for the first few months. After that the desire will lessen some. They will always protect their mate like Scott has been doing with Allison. That is the only explanation I can offer, unless he is normally this obsessed when he's in love."

Stiles grinned. As far as he knew this was the first time that Scott had been in love, well this deeply. He shrugged his shoulders. Scott had always been shy when it had come to girls, like Stiles. It was another thing they had in common.

He shifted his head slightly. This felt good too. The silence between them stretched but it was comfortable. He never thought that he could find it with Derek Hale of all people, sour wolf extraordinaire.

Stiles had always been in love with one girl, for three years he had been in love with Lydia. But he had known better then to keep his hopes up, especially after last year's distratrious winter formal. He had kept watch when she had been in the hospital but that was because he would have done the same for Scott and maybe even for Derek. Well, he probably would have done it for Derek. Not because of any responsibility but because in all honestly, he rather _liked_ Derek.

Not that he could ever think of that because he was sure that the moment he did let himself think about Derek in the way he wanted, Derek could smell it in a heartbeat. And that was why they couldn't hang out like this.

He pushed himself away reluctantly and sat up. "Shouldn't you go to make sure that everybody's still alive?"

Derek glanced up at him and for a moment Stiles thought he saw something in the alpha's eyes before Derek hid it. He nodded before he said. "You coming?"

The hazel eyes caught him again and Stiles worried his bottom lip in between his lips before he shook his head. "Nay, I'm not wanted there so I'll just hang out whenever Jackson's not there. Last thing I need is an enraged lizard after me. Who will protect me?"

"Me." Stiles' head snapped up as he stared at Derek. The alpha looked as surprised as Stiles before he glanced away. If Stiles didn't know better he would say that Derek was shy. But that didn't make any sense, because really, why would a werewolf like Derek, and especially an alpha be shy or nervous?

Derek took a deep breath and then turned back to Stiles before he said. "I think you should come and not because of Jackson but because you are wanted there, Scott would like to have you there and I…I would like it if you were there as well."

Stiles' mouth fell open. He closed it with a snap and then said. "You would?"

His voice sounded high and squeaky, nervous as hell and he blushed. Derek nodded and glanced down before glancing back at Stiles and smiling slightly. Even the hint of a smile transformed his face and it only made him more handsome.

"You surprise me, Stiles; I thought you would have asked me if I had ever found my mate?"

"Didn't want to give you an extra reason for tearing out my throat." Stiles cleared his throat because that damn high note was still in it. Derek smirked at him and god was that ever sexy. "Besides me breathing that is…. Or talking…" _Stiles shut up! You sound like a yapping Chihuahua right now._

"I can think of a few ways that will shut you up without tearing out your throat." Derek's smirk deepened and Stiles swallowed. The alpha moved closer and rested a hand on Stiles' shoulder. The alpha continued in a rush of warm breath against Stiles' lips. "I may not have gone about it as Scott has but I couldn't effort to give myself away. But god there were times when I just wanted to lock you up in your room to keep you from danger. It took me a while to figure out what I felt for you was what I supposed to feel for a mate…. I'm sorry that I never told you any of it and caused you to feel even more alone and that you aren't pack. Because you're pack and much more to me…."

Derek may know of a few ways to shut Stiles up but so could Stiles. He may not have Derek's finesse but he had the element of surprise and he slipped into the alpha's lap with ease before pressing his lips against Derek's. The surprise only lasted a few seconds before Derek began to move.

Good god that man could kiss. Hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him flush against the other man's chest. Stiles was lost in the sensations and he groaned softly. Derek growled and the sound vibrating through Stiles' chest. He enjoyed that even more.

He pulled away reluctantly when he couldn't have gone without oxygen for another second. He wasn't the only one breathing hard and he grinned at Derek. He was straddling the other man but Derek didn't seem to mind. The werewolf leaned back on his hands and softly said.

"Still don't want to come?"

Stiles grinned as he said. "I do want to come actually…" He winked at Derek who groaned softly and dropped his head against Stiles' chest. The younger male ran fingers through the dark hair soothingly. "That was too easy."

"What I meant to say was, do you want to come to the pack meeting?"

"I suppose I should. I…there is no reason to sit here when I can actually watch a movie and cuddle with you. Unless it damages your reputation with your pack. You know where you have to be all bad ass alpha and all."

"If that is what it takes to get you out of the cemetery and into a warm house, my reputation can suffer. Besides, you can always make it up to me later." And as Stiles grinned and cast one last look back at his mother's gravesite he knew that somehow he had found a place to belong and if this was what pack was about, then this was a pretty good deal as far as he was concerned.

**Well how did you like that? I mentioned ficlits but this turned into a whole story :P. So yeah, all the chapters will be kind of individual stories so I hope you guys don't mind. Feel free to review and send me ideas. **


	2. taking care

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf**

**Note: I'm so glad that you all liked the story Yay, thanks for all the love and everything. I really adore this fandom. As I mentioned before there will be individual stories. I will probably be doing a continuing of the first chapter but that will be in a later chapter. **

_**Title: Taking care**_

_**Summary: Derek learns the hard way that his pack doesn't only consist of wolves but of humans and sometimes, humans just need a little bit care then werewolves. **_

_**Time line: Between first and second season**_

_**Pack members: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale and Allison Argent**_

He was feeling off the moment he rolled out of bed, late again, and hurried up to get to school. His head was pounding, there was no other word for it and Stiles was sniffling. He really hoped he wasn't going to come down with anything because hello, first there was a big game tonight in which he hoped he could actually play.

By the third period class, he knew that was out of the question. He sat shivering in his seat, having actually borrowed a sweater from Scott to try and get warm. His best friend was giving him concerned glances as Stiles tried not to give into the desire to close his eyes and take a nap on his desk.

It wasn't that he feared for his grades because he could afford a nap through this class but he doubted that he would want to wake up when he had fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping to make the headache go away but even despite the two painkillers he had taken the thing continued to bash around inside his skull.

He dreaded the next hours and the lacrosse practise that followed. He was too sick, especially when he began coughing. He had been feeling pretty miserable the past few days but he thought it had just been a cold, well, apparently he was mistaken, figures.

He sighed, dragging himself out of his seat when the bell for the next period rang. His world suddenly narrowed dangerously, tilting and Stiles let out a soft. "Whoa…"

A hand on his elbow steadied him and Scott leaned him against the wall in the hallway. "You okay?"

He wanted to nod but he found himself whispering. "No." Why was he kidding himself? He felt like crap, probably looking like crap too. Scott was watching him and then his best friend leaned in to scent him.

"Hey dude, no sniffling! Bad dog!" Even the joke sounded forced and his usual hyperactive all over the place energy had been replaced by a dead battery. He leaned back against the wall and pressed his hands against his eyes, willing the headache away.

The cool hand that touched his forehead didn't belong to Scott and Stiles nearly fell over in the hurry to open his eyes and push his hands away. Scott steadied him with a pointed look and Allison smiled worriedly at him.

"You're burning up." The soft comment of Scott's girlfriend was enough for Scott to try and feel for himself but Stiles batted his hands away. He shook his head, moaning when that action send spikes of pain through his skull.

"You look ready to fall over. You should go home." Scott eyed him worriedly and Stiles nodded. Yeah that might be a good idea. Just crawl in bed, perhaps he would feel more human somehow.

He would need to go to the nurse office to call in sick but the moment he took a step the hallway tilted dangerously and this time only Scott's quick, super awesome, werewolf reflexes saved him from a sure fall. Allison gasped and Scott put him back in the customary place against the wall.

"Alright, no walking to the nurse without help, awesome." Stiles groaned. This so wasn't good.

"Well, look at it this way, it will help your case because she has no choice but to send you home." Scott grinned faintly but Stiles could see the worried glint in his eyes.

"Yeah that's the only thing that's good about this because how the hell am I going to get home? Dad's out of state for that police conference for a few days and you really can't skip any classes, Scott. Unless you want to be pulled from the team and Allison, as much as I love you, I really don't want to have to explain to your bad ass dad that I let his daughter walk back to school during school hours because she drove my crappy jeep home. And no offense, but I'm not letting you drive her unsupervised." Stiles knew he wasn't in any shape to drive.

"Well, there is somebody we both know with a car and enough free time to pick you up…" Stiles hated it when Scott sounded like that. He began shaking his head, no matter how much it hurt him.

"No, I'm not calling Derek."

Xx

In the end it was the only solution and after helped him to the school nurse and making a break for it when the bell rang, coward werewolf, Stiles was left to call Derek. Not a phone call he wanted to make but he had to. The nurse had taken one look at him and told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to allow him to leave until he had somebody to drive him home.

_Fuck this…_

Staring at his phone wasn't going to make it any easier and dealing with a sour wolf/alpha wasn't going to make his headache go away, Stiles debated between calling and staying here. His headache and his desire to be in his own bed won out and reluctantly he dialled the number.

It was answered at the third ring by a gruff. "What do you want, Stiles?"

Crossing his fingers and knowing that he would owe Derek forever for this he said. "I need a favour from the big bad alpha. I know I'm asking for a lot but I helped with the alpha and ferried your ass around when you were wounded and I really need a favour…"

He was rambling he knew, especially when Derek snapped. "Get to the point, Stiles."

"Can you come and pick me up from school? I'm too sick to drive and my dad's out of town. Scott has to stay in class if he actually wants to stay on the lacrosse team…"

"Okay." Stiles' mouth worked on forming the next word when the line was disconnected. He stared at the phone for a moment before he realized that somehow Derek had agreed to come and get him. If he wasn't feeling so crappy, he would have fist bumped the air. But instead he settled for a tired smile and leaned against the wall behind him with his eyes closed.

Xx

The familiar vibrating of his phone had him wide awake. With trembling hands he opened the text message.

_Be there in a few minutes; wait outside cause I'm not coming in to get you!_

Damn, Derek was a fast driver. He showed the text to the nurse and she nodded at him. He already knew that she would watch through the window until he was picked up. He would never admit it but it made him feel better. At least somebody was looking out for him.

He dragged himself outside with effort and sat down on the steps. The world was spinning around him and the sunlight hurt his eyes. He kept his head propped up by resting it on his hand and closed his eyes. He never thought he was ever going to say it but he was tired. And that was a weird feeling for somebody with ADD.

He glanced up when the black Camaro came to a screeching halt in front of the steps. Stiles got to his feet slowly, not wanting to trigger another dizzy spell. It would be too much to ask for any help he figured because the only door that was flung open was the passenger side door.

"Get in!" God, even Derek's voice was hurting his head and Stiles finally, with a lot of stumbling and less than his usual awkward grace, reached the passenger seat. He collapsed into it; there wasn't any other way to describe it. He closed the passenger door and grinned up at Derek, who was glowering darkly, but then again what was new.

"Thanks man for…"

"Not a word!" Alright, so much for the thank you. Guess that would have to wait. It suited him fine at the moment cause his head was throbbing and the world was greying around the edges. Stiles was only too glad to lay his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, allowing the soft purring of the engine to lull him to sleep.

He came around a second time at the soft call of his name. The engine was silent and Stiles glanced up. They were already at his house. He flushed faintly at realizing he had fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes and winced at the ache of his muscles. God he felt awful.

He actually had to pause for a moment and push his head in between his knees when he tried to get out of the car. He glanced up when the car door slammed and then somebody eased him up on his feet, somebody who was stronger than him. That same person pulled his arm over a muscled shoulder and he was hauled to his feet.

There were times when it was convenient being a skinny kid as he was hauled to the house by super werewolf strength.

"Keys." Was grunted at him and he fumbled in his bag for them. The bag was taken out of his hands and Stiles leaned against Derek's side, shivering with sudden chills. A quick arm was wrapped around his waist when his knees threatened to buckle and suddenly the door was opened. Stiles heard the jingle of keys as he was disposed, none too gently on the couch before the door closed.

He glanced up, expected to be alone in the house but Derek was just standing there, looking down at him and Stiles managed to push himself upright through sheer of will alone.

"Thanks for driving me home…If I had known that this was going to the day the gods kicked my ass, I would have stayed home…."

"Where is your dad?"

"Out of state for a super important police conference, but hey man, it's cool. I can take care of myself. Been doing that for a while…you go and do alpha stuff…"

This headache was really messing up with his ability to be funny. But he wasn't going to feel sorry for himself. Derek had brought him home, which he was forever grateful for but now Stiles could just crawl up to his room and die probably.

Derek continued to stand there and glower down at him. Stiles shifted uncomfortably and said. "Uhm, kay, you're staying then? Want some coffee, tea, water, soda or beer? Or some food? I have a lot of healthy stuff cause of dad and…"

His stomach made a sound and an unpleasant roll in his tummy that screamed ohoh and immediately Stiles shot up from the couch to rush to the bathroom. Puking his guts out had never been Stiles favourite past time but he hated it more when people saw it. He didn't need anybody's pity but when there was knock on the door but Stiles could only made a sound that would embarrass a dog.

Derek opened the door, he could see the other man's face wrinkling in disgust but to his credit the alpha didn't say anything as he crouching down in front of Stiles and handed him a glass of water.

"Painkillers?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head as he swallowed his water and said. "Nope, just took two, can't for a few hours." He was feeling pretty miserable for himself now. Derek nodded once and then took the glass away. Stiles reached for it but Derek slapped his hand away and then suddenly he was yanked to his feet and hauled back to the couch.

Stiles would have protested but he was pretty sure that he left his stomach back in the bathroom. He merely collapsed face down on the couch. Hands wrestled with him to tug him up on the couch and it was due to Derek's werewolf strength that he finally managed to get Stiles in a position that resembled relaxing. Stiles merely laid there, too miserable to do anything.

Xx

Derek wanted to leave, he really did but something, he called in conscious kept him here. Stiles looked sick and he didn't smell that good either. It wasn't a smell of sickness which had clung to the teenager in the bathroom but it was a smell that said that something wasn't right with him. Sties' breathing was louder than normal and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his face.

Normally Stiles wouldn't shut up but right now Derek found the silence tense. Stiles' eyes were closed and his breathing laboured. Giving into the instinct to comfort, Derek laid a hand on Stiles' back, feeling the younger male tensing.

"Sorry, bad host at the moment man. I just…." Stiles struggled to get up but Derek pressed him back down. Stiles finally did as requested and said. "You don't have to stick around. I got it from here…."

The teen yawned before finally giving into the desire to fall asleep. His breathing evened out and Stiles was knocked out. Derek sighed before going on the hunt for blankets.

Hunting for blankets in the Stilinski house was even worse than trying to evade hunters in Beacon Hills. It took him three doors that had better stayed shut, one mountain full of toys, clothes and other stuff that he simply stuffed back into the closet and a detour to Stiles' room before he finally decided to use the blankets on Stiles' bed. He took them and dumped them downstairs on top of Stiles.

The other male merely murmured softly and snuggled in as Derek made sure Stiles was covered up. He wasn't tucking the other man in; he was just making sure that Stiles was warm. Because if Stiles was warm he wasn't going to complain and that would make Derek's life easier. His stomach rumbled and sure that Stiles would be knocked out for the foreseeable future, he decided to take Stiles up on that offer of food.

Despite what everybody might think, Derek knew his way around a kitchen. He quickly figured out how to use the stove and made himself something to eat. He sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a moment to sit somewhere comfortable. It had been a while since he had a place to relax and to sit down without worrying about attracting hunters or the like.

His house was burned down and it had been used by the hunters too many times. Derek suspected that they were using it as a training facility at the moment. For a moment his mind was blinded by so much anger that he had to take a deep breath to try and keep the alpha inside. He had been an alpha for only a few weeks and sometimes he was not sure if he could control the power that the alpha gave him.

He was a born werewolf and he had been taught control since he had been a small child. That was the one thing that his mother couldn't stand, her children wolfing out at the table. He could safely stay outside on a full moon without transforming but he had never been trained to become an alpha. He had never wanted that power but he had been taught what an alpha was supposed to be like. And now, now he was one himself and he was just trying to find the right balance and trying to find a pack. He was going to be a better alpha then Peter.

He wasn't going to let the thirst for revenge dictate his actions like it had done with Peter. He was going to be the better man. It was time to stop living in the past and start rebuilding a future.

Derek glanced up when a cry and a thud came from the other room. He stood up, moving quickly to the living room. He actually had to stop and stare for a moment. Stiles blinked up at him blearily from his blanket roll. Apparently the teenager had rolled off the couch. Derek could feel his lips twitch and he had to glance away to keep from laughing.

Stiles sat up slowly and Derek didn't need the enhanced eyes to see the gingerly way the teenager moved to stop himself from hurting. Decided to take pity on the younger man he gathered Stiles, blanket and all and tried to lift him. A very manly squeak escaped Stiles as he was lifted into the air and he couldn't sit still.

Derek hadn't encounter for the fact that Stiles couldn't sit still to save his life; something he had proven plenty of times in the past, and the moment he wiggled was the moment that Derek's balance deserted him. They fell on the couch in a heap and Derek grunted as Stiles fell on top of him. He kept his arms tightly wrapped around Stiles but even then the teenager couldn't sit still

He squirmed in Derek's lap and the alpha hissed. "Sit still."

The next moment Stiles, instead of struggling to get away, shivered and burrowed further into Derek's body, seeking warmth. Derek hadn't been prepared for this or the way Stiles' head fit right underneath his chin as the other man curled up on his lap.

He nudged Stiles, hoping to get him off but the stubborn teenager clung to him as he whispered. "You're warm." Stiles was shivering and deciding to take pity, with a very loud sigh, Derek moved until he was comfortable.

This actually meant that he was on the couch on his back, with Stiles on top of him clinging for dear life. Settling in to wait until Scott arrived to take over Stiles caring duty, Derek decided a nap would do. It wasn't like he was going anywhere cause damn, this kid was strong. He settled in and let his eyes slip close of their own accord

Xx

Derek wasn't sure what had woken him up but he didn't smell danger as he opened his eyes. It smelled like pack and he blinked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

His canines elongated but then the smell of grass, Allison and werewolf calmed him and he realized Scott was here. Stiles shifted in his sleep as he curled in deeper in the blankets on top of him and in Derek below him and Derek growled.

This was not how he had wanted Scott to see him. He was supposed to be a big bad alpha and now here he was taking care of a kid. He didn't mind taking care of Stiles so much because the kid was part of the pack but snuggling and cuddling with Stiles, that was a whole other thing.

"Looks like you got everything covered here." Scott had to hide his smile as he stared down at Derek. The alpha allowed the red to bleed into his eyes as he said.

"Help me move him."

"Nay, you don't know Stiles like I do. He doesn't like to be moved when he's sleeping. Best to let him sleep cause I tell you, he can be really scary when he wants to be." Scott's easy smile was replaced by a look of fear, one that was strange on the young beta.

"_Help me move him." _He hissed out between clenched teeth. He gestured to Stiles, trying not wake the younger man. Stiles' breathing was easier but Derek could feel the unnatural heat coming from the teenager. Stiles was really sick. He may be warm now because of the heat of the blankets and Derek's body heat but Stiles snuggled in closer against Derek's neck, wrapping another arm around his shoulder and relaxing.

Realizing that he was staring at Stiles and watching him sleep, Derek's gaze shot back to Scott. The younger werewolf was watching his best friend and said. "I have never seen him lay so still. Normally he can't lie still even when he sleeps. He must be pretty sick."

Scott sounded worried and Derek sighed. He nudged Stiles but the younger male merely snuggled in closer. "We need to get him into bed." He whispered. It wasn't that he was protesting very much because the couch was comfy and it had been too long since he had napped with somebody close by.

When he had been with his family it had happened all the time. He usually fell asleep on the couch with Laura but ever since he had come back to Beacon Hills he had been unable to rebuild his house and make a place for himself. That was something for the future, first he needed to regain a pack.

"And you think it won't be weird cuddling with him in bed?" If Derek had his hands free he would have taken a swipe at Scott's head. Instead he settled for a heavy glare, one that the impact was severely lessened as Stiles pushed his nose into Derek's throat. The sigh that escaped the alpha's lips ruffled Stiles' short hair.

"Just help me move him. The couch isn't designed for sleeping." He pointed out. His back was starting to protest and if Derek thought of the whole night on the couch with Stiles, well certainly other parts of his anatomy were starting to stiffen as well and he didn't need to Stiles to know that.

He nudged Stiles again and the younger male finally blinked up at him sleepily. Derek frowned at the glassy look in Stiles' eyes. Stiles blinked against the light coming from the afternoon sun before he groaned and said. "Going back to sleep now."

He pulled the blankets to cover his head and put his head facedown against Derek's chest. Derek's deep breath raised Stiles up before the alpha exhaled and Derek said.

"No, we have to get you into bed."

"Comfy here." Stiles said and Scott made a face that clearly said he wasn't going to argue with that logic. Derek sighed again and then grabbed Stiles' shoulder and lifted him away from his chest. Stiles struggled and tried to make himself heavier but Derek wouldn't have none of it as he sat up.

He heard the soft groan that Stiles let out as the headache came back no doubt by the sudden movement and he waited, allowing Stiles a moment to catch his breath. He turned to Scott in the meantime.

"Either you help me carry him upstairs or I will carry him up fire-fighter style."

"What's fire-fighter style?" Stile's voice sounded muffled and by Scott's look Stiles was voicing his thoughts.

"Thrown over my shoulder." Stiles actually pulled the blanket away so he could look at Derek. Derek met his eyes head on and then Stiles turned to Scott.

"Help him because I will puke all over you if you carry me up the stairs like that." Stiles looked a little bit green as he pushed himself away from Derek and tried to sit up on his own. The younger man was swaying and Derek wasn't the only one who reached out to steady Stiles.

"Uhm, I don't think I'll make it up the stairs…actually I can't make it to the fucking stairs. Just let me die here on the couch." Scott's hand brushed Stiles' forehead.

"He's really hot. Shouldn't we call a doctor?" Derek shook his head as he manoeuvred Stiles back against his body and bundled him up in blankets.

"No, bad case of the flu." He nudged Stiles out of his lap and on the other part of the couch so he could get up if he wanted to. Stiles looked pathetic bundled up in blankets and blinking in pain. 'A doctor won't do anything. But your mom's a nurse, isn't she Scott? Call her and ask what we can do. I'm going to get some more painkillers and a glass of water."

By the time that Derek came back from his hunt Stiles had laid back down on the couch, still in his blanket roll. He could hear the soft muttering of Scott talking to his mom on the phone in the other room. He nudged Stiles and extended the pills and the glass of water. The roll of blankets sat up and an arm was extended and snatched the pills away before coming back for the glass of water. The empty glass was given back to Derek and the blanket roll lay back down.

Derek was still staring at Stiles as Scott came back. The beta smiled as he said, clearly quoting his mom. "Keep him hydrated and warm. Try to get him to eat something and oh yeah; she wants to know how high his fever is."

"Oh no way! I'm not taking his temperature!" There were just some things that Derek wouldn't do. The blanket roll seemed to be shaking too and Stiles' head emerged as he glared half heartingly.

"I don't care if you sour wolf your way through this or threaten to bite anything off, but if you think I'm allowing you within 2 feet of me with a temperature in your hands you got another thing coming, buddy. Because werewolf or not, I will stick that thing somewhere the sun doesn't shine."

Scott held up his hands as he gulped and said, backing out towards the door. "Yeah, mom wants me to come home right now…doesn't want me to catch anything…"

"You're a werewolf! You're _immune _to any virus!" Derek's voice dropped to a growl as he stared at Scott. The beta smiled and then said.

"Yeah I know but my mom doesn't. Look, she's expecting me home as in like right now. I'll call tonight to see if you're both still alive. Later." And the younger werewolf smiled once and then ran away as far as he could, leaving Derek to stare after him.

"Traitor." The alpha whispered, turning back to Stiles, a Stiles who was passed out on the couch again, he sighed and went to the kitchen, looking for something to do.

Xx

He wandered back into the living room before long. He eyed the couch and the TV. It had been so long since he had watched TV. But if he was going to sit on the couch, Stiles would only cuddle up to him again.

_But then again, pack is about touch and family. I've never shied away from cuddling with pack members. Stiles is sick and uncomfortable. He needs to be comforted. Why am I so reluctant to stay here instead of giving comfort? Why was I so against him sleeping on me? He's pack and that couch was comfortable._

Mind made up he nudged Stiles so he had a small space on the couch. It wasn't very big or comfortable but it would have to do. He turned the TV on, turning the volume down enough so that it was a near whisper in the background but loud enough for him to hear. Toeing his shoes off he crossed his feet at the ankles and stretched out. He had forgotten the comforts of having a stable home with electricity and running water.

Stiles shifted in his sleep, pushing the blanket off as he turned on his side and then back again to the other side. The younger man's sleep was disturbed as the fever wreaked havoc on his body. Derek reached out with a hand and ruffled Stiles' short hair. The teenager calmed under his hand and then shuffled around until his head was pressed against Derek's thigh and went right back to sleep.

It was hours later and perhaps Derek should start getting a regular sleeping pattern, that he was awoken by the vibrating of his phone. Derek massaged away the pain in his neck as he answered his phone.

"Hey, you guys need anything?" Scott sounded too cheerful to Derek's eyes and the alpha growled.

He glanced down at Stiles. The teenager was sleeping with his head in Derek's lap and he was breathing deeply and evenly. Derek's hand was still resting on his head and could feel that the unnatural heat had gone down a bit.

"Some food if you can manage it. I'm kind of stuck at the moment and I can't go out to get food, due to a certain somebody who is afraid of his mother." He hissed the last part and he found satisfaction in hearing Scott swallow with difficultly. He smirked at the phone and Scott's voice was a bit tight with fear as he said.

"Yeah, be right there. Anything in particular you crave?"

"Yes, meat, lots and lots of white meat." His voice dropped into the alpha's growl and he could practically hear Scott's gulp.

"Kay, so chicken and…"

"Burgers." Stiles murmured softly, turning his head to look at Derek and then said. "And a milkshake oh and curly fries."

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"That was Stiles' order." Derek said into the phone. To Stiles he said. "No wonder you're sick if you eat that."

"If he's ordering curly fries then he must be feeling better." Scott hung up before Derek could place his order and he was left to glare at the phone. He considered calling Scott back but then decided against it. He hoped Scott would get him something good because he was hungry.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, headache is not so bad anymore, thirsty too and tired…and achy muscles and…"

"It sounds like you don't feel better at all." Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles laughed softly.

"Okay maybe not better but less crappy then the last time I woke up, that work for you, sour wolf?"

"Be careful or those curly fries will be making this sour wolf a lot less sour." Stiles gasped and for a moment Derek feared that the teenager was having a panic attack or whatever, especially when Stiles grabbed at his chest in the universal gesture of somebody having a heart attack. His hand gripped Stiles' shoulders and after a moment the teenager said.

"Derek Hale has a sense of humour, I didn't see that coming."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Derek growled as he pulled back.

"And back is the sour wolf that we all love." Derek did growl this time, a deep rumbling noise that caused Stiles to shut up. He pushed Stiles away from his lap and stood up, growling about getting Stiles a drink. He returned with a glass of water and handed it to Stiles. He sat back down on the couch as Stiles sipped the water. They stayed like that until Scott came hurling in with dinner.

Stiles didn't even seem surprised that Scott just opened the door. Apparently they had a habit of just walking in. The scent of food made Derek's stomach grumble and he wasn't the only one who looked down at in surprise. Scott smirked and then went to get plates.

Derek's mouth watered but he waited patiently until Scott had unpacked all the food before handing him a plate. He bit into his burger and had to close his eyes at the flavour that exploded over his tongue. It had been too long since he had eaten anything this delicious in a long time. He usually stopped for quick meals when he had the time and that wasn't often. Well more like that he didn't take the time.

For a long time the only sounds in the room were those of people eating but surprisingly it was Stiles who pushed his plate away first. He had eaten half his burger and all his curly fries. Stiles fell back on the couch with a tired groan and a contented sigh.

Derek and Scott finished the meal in silence and fought a silent glaring staring match about the burger that Derek won in the end when his stomach growled again. He took the burger Scott handed him with a feeling of warmth in his cheeks. Scott stretched out as a young wolf having eaten his fill before he rose to his feet.

"Okay, I have to go and get my stuff. Mom wants me to spend the night if you still have a fever. Oh yeah btw, she's still asking me to take your temperature."

"Oh my god, no way Scott. You're a good friend but there are some sights that I don't want anybody to see. You can tell her that I'm already better. See, I have got lots more energy than I did earlier…"

"Yeah and you won't shut up." Derek had finished the burger and rose to his feet. "If you're staying here then I suppose I should get going…"

"No, come on man. I can't in good conscious allow you to leave now. Look, we have a guestroom upstairs where you can crash until dad gets back, Scott can sleep on the floor in my room, unless you guys all want to crash in my room cause that would be cool." He turned back to Stiles. The teenager was looking at him and Scott was smiling.

Derek wanted to decline but it had been so long since he had slept in a real bed and had been in a safe place. It had been so long that he couldn't even remember anymore. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to crash here for a night or two.

"Okay…" He finally found himself saying. Stiles whooped that turned into a sneezing fit and Scott grinned. Derek sat back down on the couch as Scott bounced up like an excited puppy as he bounced out of the door to get his stuff. Stiles turned on the TV and then snuggled back up to Derek as he whispered.

"Thanks for taking care of me, man. I can only return the favour by letting you stay."

"Pack isn't about favours, Stiles; it is about taking care of one another." Derek told him.

"Good, then consider it that we're taking care of you to make sure that you don't turn any sourer then you already do." And as Stiles fell asleep again, Derek took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. Yes, he was glad to be part of a pack again because they took care of one another, including their alpha.

**Okay so not that much Sterek in this but the next one will make up for it I promise. I hope you liked and please review. Ideas are always welcome as well. **


	3. wolfing out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf.**

**Note: I'm playing around with different ideas and since we see that the Alpha shape of an alpha can be a wolf, I'm making this my take on it when Derek transforms into an actual wolf for the first time. **

**Title: wolfing out**

**Summary: Derek isn't the only one surprised at his new shape during the first full moon as an alpha**

**Pairings: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale Scott McCall/Allison Argent**

**Warnings: mating, wolf behaviour**

**Time line: after season 1 and before season 2**

The call of the moon was tempting but Derek persistence. He had been young when he had learned to ignore the urge to transform during a full moon. He was a born werewolf; control was something he had been taught as a young child. But that had been when he had been a beta, apparently as an alpha, it was harder to resist.

He paced the length of the floor for the second time that evening. The moon was like a beckoning in his blood, making his skin itch and his gums aching as his fangs threatened to break free. He inspected his nail beds, imagining that his claws were elongating and growing.

He clenched his fists, trying to resist the urge to transform. It was only 7 PM and the moon had barely risen. It had been a while since it had been this bad. Sure, he had lost control before but he was an alpha now and that meant that he couldn't transform.

Besides, Scott was coming over. He had finally managed to convince Scott that teaching him control was what was best and it wouldn't do if Derek was the one out of control.

He eyed the pile of chains that he had dropped in a dusty corner of the burned down Hale house. He forced himself to think of something else. He glanced around the house. Perhaps he could focus on his plans for the house. He was going to renovate the entire property. He was planning to build a new pack and they needed a place to call home. He was going to build a pack like his family had been. They had been strong, loyal and a true family. That was what he longed for.

He wanted to share that feeling with Scott. _That_ was what pack was for, belonging and experiencing things together. He wanted to be an alpha like his dad had been. One that was responsible and took care of his pack. Even when at the moment Derek wasn't sure he even had a pack but it didn't matter. He wanted that sense of belonging.

Derek needed to fill the hole that his family's murder had left behind. He had been packless since then and it was a yearning that was beginning to be filled with a new pack. He wanted to create new memories to erase the painful ones. He had been a small pack with Laura and she had been his alpha but it was different. They had been too small to function properly, both of them too scared of what could happen when they trusted an outsider again.

After his sister's death Derek had expected that the new alpha could make things better. But he hadn't expected Peter to be behind avenging their family but also after killing his own niece. That was not what was being an alpha was about. An alpha needed to control and protect his pack. He needed to provide for them and take care of them. There were a lot of different alphas but Derek was going to be one of the good alphas, that was a given thing.

He growled loudly and slammed his fist into the wall. He wanted to throw back his head and howl to the moon.

He shook his head, trying to control his wolf. The position of alpha came with a lot of new powers and responsibilities but also new instincts and desires that he had to learn to control. The desire to shift was overwhelming and he was actually shaking with the effort it took to control himself.

He could feel his fangs elongating and his nail beds itched as his claws made an appearance. His head snapped to the side when he heard the sound of a car screeching to halt. He bit back a growl with difficultly and flexed his claws a few times.

Two car doors slammed shut and Derek bit back a groan at the sound of the voices of not only Scott but Stiles as well. He knew Stiles didn't have much self-preservation but he had expected better from Scott. Usually the desire to protect those within a pack was strong, very strong. Least of all when it concerned those that were weaker like humans or mates.

Apparently that was another thing he needed to teach Scott. He moved closer to the door and grabbed Scott the moment he walked through the door. He ignored Stiles' cry of 'oh my god' and slammed him up against the wall.

"You really want to kill your best friend, Scott? Why did you bring him here? If you lose control he's in immediate danger from you…" His voice dropped lower, dragging over his vocal cords as though he was shifting shape, transforming and forcing the words out through a throat now used for human sound.

"Look who's talking about losing control, dude." Derek could scent the smell of fear but Scott pushed him away and said. "Man, you're wolfing out."

"No, I'm not! I'm in total control."

"Yeah, just look at yourself…" Derek growled and for a moment his vision was blinded by rage.

"Perhaps I should go…" His head snapped around at Stiles. Stiles who was backing out of the door.

"Don't…" He hissed out through elongated fangs, trying again before he managed to find the words. "Don't run…the instinct to give chase is too strong…just stand still. It will pass in a second…"

"Seriously dude, you okay?" Derek snapped his teeth in the general vicinity of Stiles to get the boy to shut the hell up. Stiles backed away and Derek curled in on himself. The instinct to shift skin was too tempting and he vibrating with the need.

Scott eyed him and he could hear Stiles whispering to Scott. He thought he could control this but he was wrong, so wrong. The desire to shift was too strong and Derek wondered why he couldn't just give in. But he needed to be strong, he couldn't lose control because people would get hurt and he didn't want that.

He stumbled back from the door and backed up into the living room. He collapsed on the ratty couch and wrapped an arm around his middle. He fought himself, fought his wolf as it tried to take over. He had to keep his human side. He couldn't transform.

He shifted through his memories, trying to anchor himself in the anger that had helped before. He thought of his family's murder, a murder that he was responsible for. If he hadn't fallen for Kate, if he hadn't been so blinded by lust then this would have never happened. His family would still be alive and he would have a place in his pack and possible even a mate. He would never have become an alpha, or maybe when he was older and more prepared.

He allowed the anger to rise to the surface but even that didn't work anymore. His wolf was stirring and Derek tried to force it back down. He wrestled for control. He was better than this. He could control himself.

The alpha rose to the surface with a vengeance and Derek bit back a snarl. As a born werewolf he relied on instinct as much as he relied on his senses. He had never learned not to because it was such a part of his life but these alpha instincts were new and too powerful.

A shiver ran up his spine and he bit back a howl. His eyes turned blood red but he noticed how Scott peered into the room. The growl that rose from his throat made Scott whine softly in responds. The beta wanted to come closer to comfort and to surround Derek with pack. Scott may deny it all he liked but he was acting as though he was part of Derek's pack.

Stiles glanced around Scott but he didn't say anything for once. He just stared. Derek's red eyes fixed on him and Stiles sank down against the wall, trying to make himself small in order to escape notice. Scott came closer, sensing his distress and Derek growled lower. It was a warning and Scott's eyes flashed yellow.

"Come on, dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You even had better control when you got shot with that wolfs bane bullet."

"I was not an alpha then. I will be fine in a minute. I underestimated the alpha's strength and desires. The desire to shift is more tempting now and it is hard to control."

"So you're not going on a killing spree?" He knew it was too much to ask for Stiles to be quite the entire time and he growled at Stiles.

"No, for me it was never about that. That was one thing that my parents taught us well, never to lose control of our humanity. Being a wolf is more than being a monster. I'm in tune with my wolf on a level you cannot expect or possibly understand. It is a part of me. A part that I cannot live without. I cannot separate from my wolf just as much as I can stop breathing. Running with your pack on a full moon is the best feeling. It is something that no word can describe….there are no words for the feeling of belonging when you're with your pack…"

He had to stop talking and Scott sat closer. "Is that why you're so adamant about telling me to join your pack?"

"No, because a pack has a better change of surviving. The lone wolf always dies. It never survives. An alpha is not an alpha without a pack. It becomes an omega and omegas are always the first to die. I can teach you control…."

Stiles snorted and said. "Yeah, cause at this moment you're the perfect example of control."

"Has it ever occurred to you what could happen if I lose control? The alpha is incredibly powerful and I have to control its powers or it controls me. I refuse to become an alpha like Peter was, to be ruled by blood thirst and violence. No, an alpha is the one who protects the pack and his betas. He provides for his pack…"

His eyes blurred with the force of his emotions. The moon was like a throb in his blood and he rose to his feet again to pace.

"If this is your way to get me to join your pack forget it. You took away my one chance of ever becoming normal again." Derek turned back to Scott as a growl vibrated through his chest. He couldn't control it because the wolf rose to the surface and it blocked out everything.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you were never meant to be normal? You have never run underneath a full moon with those of your kind. All you have seen is blood and violence but it can be so different. I can show you that. And as for me taking away your chance, did you think that you could stand a change as an alpha? You would have become one the moment you took Peter's life. Do you have what it takes to be an alpha, Scott? Can you handle being responsible for a pack? Do you have what it takes to become a killer?"

His voice was gruff and wolf deep, deeper than it had been before and he could tell he was close to snapping.

"It still wasn't yours to take away…."

"He killed my sister. He turned you! He killed the last of my kin. By werewolf laws he was mine." The growl was even deeper and for a brief moment Derek wondered if Scott was challenging him. That would have been a dreadful mistake. He was sure he would lose control then.

He backed the beta up and Scott lowered his eyes just a fraction and he seemed to deflate. "I just want to be normal." He finally sighed.

"Yeah well, get used to it. You will never be normal. You will always have this gift so treasure it." His hands were shaking with the effort to control himself and he focussed on the anger, not on controlling but on the anger, trying to force it to the surface to blanket his wolf. But it shook free. It wanted out and to run.

The desire was so strong and it had been so long that he had run with a pack or any werewolf without worrying about anything that he almost gave in. Almost but not quite. Scott sighed and Derek turned.

"I can tie you up if it makes you more comfortable." He offered.

"It would make me more comfortable." Stiles answered instead.

"_You_ should be in your own house behind closed doors. Hasn't anybody warned you never to be out on a full moon?"

"Yeah because you would never try to sneak into my bedroom, right, Derek?" He was grinned and Derek growled at him. He must be doing something wrong if he couldn't even scare Stiles. His eyes flashed red but that didn't get him any reaction. He glanced at the moon when it shone in through the window. He wanted to roll around in the grass underneath the moonlight. That surprised him. He felt like a pup.

"So you were going to teach me control? But I guess if you tie me up it will kind of defeat the purpose."

"We can go for a run instead." Derek offered. He felt a rare grin on his face.

"You feel the desire too then to run?" Scott's grin was very wolf like and Derek wanted to give in so bad. But he couldn't. He had to be in control. But why wouldn't he give in? He could control himself, that was for sure.

He could run through the forest on four paws and pay tribute like the moon like they were meant to do. He wanted to howl underneath the full moon with his beta.

"I shall bring the leashes then?" Stiles got to his feet and Derek rolled his eyes before he turned back to Stiles. He loomed over the other male and poked a finger in his chest.

"You're not coming. This is a wolf thing. What if we lose control…?"

"Wasn't that the whole point of this whole evening, to come to your house so you can make sure that neither of you lost control? And now you want to go for a run?" Derek had never been a fan of sarcasm and Stiles had a way of getting under his skin. And this was not the good way of getting underneath his skin like Stiles had done in the past. And that was not something he was not comfortable examining.

"It is what we always did on a full moon." He softly said. That shut Stiles right up and the teenager chewed on his lip for a moment before he said.

"But you said that you were struggling with controlling the alpha, what if you lose that control? Can you bit somebody?"

"Yes, there is chance. I'm an alpha so if I bit somebody they will turn." Perhaps it was too dangerous but it had been so long since he had enjoyed a full moon. When his family had been alive he had enjoyed running around with his pack and he craved that feeling. He wanted to honour his family. He was the last left of the Hales, the last alpha of his pack and he intended to make a good alpha.

Scott was practically vibrated with need and he looked actually excited about the full moon for a change. It eased something in Derek. He knew he could control himself. It was the same way that he knew that Kate had been the one responsible for killing his family.

Scott keened softly and Derek glanced over to see the younger wolf beginning to transform. The moon must have neared its peak. Suddenly his wolf rose to the surface with a vengeance and his vision blurred. He could feel something happened, his control was slipping fast and Derek tried to grasp at it with clawed hands.

It slipped from his grasp and instead of wolfing out like usual he felt a usual shudder ran down his spine. His muscles stiffened like they had never done in a shift and then suddenly there was so much pain. He nearly howled with it but the pain took his breath away.

Scott and Stiles both startled but Derek couldn't do anything except clench his teeth and ride out the pain. It was like his bones were trying to rearrange themselves and Derek actually prayed that he blacked out. But he never did. The pain turned to equal amounts of pleasure and then suddenly it was done and Derek lay on the floor panting.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. He frowned. There was something wrong. He could feel it. His body felt different, lighter somehow but the proportions were weird. He glanced up at Scott and Stiles. Scott who was partly transformed and gaping at him. He hadn't even realized he had been on the floor.

He tried to get to his feet and nearly fell over. His limbs were not cooperating with him and Derek closed his eyes for a long moment, forcing himself to focus. He was better than this. He was not some uncoordinated pup during his first shift. He was a seasoned wolf.

He forced himself to get up again but again his feet slipped away from him. Finally Derek huffed and sat down. He glared at Stiles when the teenager said.

"Don't bit me but you're actually cute like this." He frowned at Stiles. He wasn't cute. He was an alpha, he didn't do cute. Stiles approached him and Derek pulled away, but he was too clumsy to get far. Stiles reached out and…scratched him behind a perked up ear.

Thoroughly confused now, Derek found himself leaning into the touch. His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he leaned his weight against Stiles' legs. Scott even approached him, half wolfed out and Derek tried to sit up straighter.

He could hear the snap of a camera and Stiles showed him his phone. He frowned at it, trying to make sense of the face he saw. There was no flare of his eyes like normally because Stiles had taken it when Derek had been busy with Scott. He was staring at a wolf, a black wolf.

He looked down at his hands. Hands that had suddenly turned into paws. He gaped up at Stiles and Scott. This wasn't supposed to have happen. He knew the alpha shape was different but he had never expected his shape to be the same thing.

He recognized the feel of his body now that he managed to calm down. The desire to shift has gone down and Derek had to force his wolf down a bit so he could focus. The desire to run and to play was overpowering but it was quite easy to make his humanity rise to the surface. Apparently he hadn't lost total control.

Derek tried to turn his head this way and that way as he tried to check out the rest of his body. He was behaving like a puppy trying to chase its tail. Somebody tried to hide a snicker behind a cough and his head snapped around to glare at the teenagers.

"I'm sorry but you're cute. Nobody would mistake you for a sour wolf now." Derek growled. The sound came easily to him and it actually sounded more impressive than when he was in human form.

Perhaps this shape had its advantages. He could run faster in this form and he was quite sure that he could kill anybody with a mere snap of his jaws. He was not a cuddly pup. So his fur was a bit fluffier than normal but that was merely because he was agitated. His fur would smooth down when they went for a run.

He growled again when Stiles snapped another picture before he padded over to a broken mirror. He inspected himself. Dark thick fur had sprouted all over his body and he was quite large for a wolf. He would not be mistaken for a dog that was for sure. But he was not cute. He looked dangerous. When he opened his jaws he revealed wicked looking canines and teeth. His red eyes reflected the light and he growled at himself.

"You look like a pup trying to impress himself in the mirror." Derek hung his head and huffed. Apparently so much for being terrifying and impressing. He slumbered down on the floor when hands stroked through his fur. He couldn't help himself and rumbled.

Stiles was crouching down beside him, running his hands over Derek's back and through the fur around his neck. The stroking was making him relaxed and he tried to resist the urge to roll over onto his back and show his belly. It was a sign of submission and wolves only did that to their alphas. He was an alpha so he wouldn't submit, unless to his mate. And the current desire to roll over said more about what Stiles meant to him than any other actions he could have taken.

It wouldn't do to roll over for Stiles, especially in the presence of Scott. His beta. He couldn't do that, not if he wanted Scott to respect him as an alpha. He sniffed at Stiles' hand when the other male held it out to him. He gave a tentative lick, just a quick brush of his tongue against Sties' palm before he rose and shook out his fur.

He stretched and it felt amazing. He glanced back at Scott to see a fully wolfed out Scott looking back at him. He stood in front of the younger werewolf, a growl making its way past his lips. Scott whinnied low in his throat and then nodded. Apparently the run was still on. Derek was in the mood for a run. He turned back to Stiles, the instinct to protect rising up within him,

"Yeah yeah, leave the human here alone. The worst that can happen here is that I get caught by hunters and need rescuing." Stiles didn't seem to like being left alone and Derek rubbed himself against the other male for a moment.

The humans in his packs had run with them on occasion, when his father had deemed it safe enough. Derek wasn't sure if he could provide Stiles with the same safety. He would be devastated if he hurt his mate, even when Stiles didn't know what he was to Derek.

Scott seemed agitated and ready to let off some steam. Derek was ready to run. He wanted to test out this form. He needed to figure out the strengths and the weakness of this shape before he had to shift in a fight and had to learn the hard way. It could be a play and it would be a great way to make it a training round for Scott.

He glanced back at Stiles, noticing how he kept glancing between Derek and Scott like he wanted nothing more than to be a part of the run. Derek huffed. He wanted to include everybody but it could be too dangerous for Stiles, unless….

Derek was sure that he was in control, in complete control actually. The alpha seemed content now that Derek had found his alpha shape. He knew that he could still morph into the half phase of the alpha where he still kept his human shape. His wolf was perfectly content and Derek barked once.

Stiles glanced up at him and Derek wondered how he would have to make it clear to them what he had in mind. He approached Stiles and mouthed at his shirt before he tugged lightly. The teen struggled before he said. "No, bad dog."

Derek sighed and shook his head. He huffed and then sat on his haunches. He sat there staring at Stiles.

"What? Have I got drool on my face or something? You look like you want to eat me alive. I'm just skin and bones, not even any fat on my stomach. I do not make a tasty meal…"

_I would disagree. I wouldn't mind tasting you…_ Derek was glad that his dark fur hid all traces of a blush. It wasn't the first time that he had been having these thoughts. He approached Stiles again and tugged on his shirt, pushing him into the other room with his nose. Stiles frowned at him and Derek stopped him with a look as the teen wanted to wander back into the room.

He went back into the living room and began sniffling around the room, pretending to be searching for something. He followed the scent to the hallway and came back with Stiles. He nudged the other back into the room.

He was not surprised when Scott asked. "What is he doing?"

Derek sighed loudly and then repeated the same thing, twice for Scott's benefit. Stiles went with Derek willingly the third time, even giving a pat on the head and Derek had so not been leaning into Stiles' hand.

He sat down besides Stiles after finding him the third time, wondering how long it would take Scott. He was sure that Scott was intelligent but he could show it a bit more sometimes. Stiles shared a look with Derek and then reached down to stroke his hands through the thick fur on Derek's head. The alpha rumbled faintly underneath his touch and leaned his weight against Scott's side.

"I shall put him out of his misery, shall I?" Derek had trouble focussing with the way that Stiles kept scratching behind his ear. He sat up a big straighter and forced himself to focus. "Derek wants you to look for me. Play fetch I suppose. I think and correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm supposed to come with you on your little run. I'm going to hide out in the woods and you and Derek have to find me, right?"

_Please don't give into the desire to roll over and show your belly. You're an alpha, you can't submit…even if the scratching feels amazing…_ Derek had to push himself away from Stiles and out of reach of his hands. He shook out his fur and barked once. It was enough to get them to move. Stiles was the first to walk out, giving Derek one last pat.

He waved and then ran off, Derek listened all the while to make sure that Stiles would be safe because he would be damned if he let anything happen to his mate.

Xx

Stiles was slightly nervous as he walked through the woods alone. He knew that nothing could happen, Derek would make sure of it but still, it was hard to shake the feeling of danger. After walking for about a mile he decided to wait. He used his phone to light the path to a small clearing where he could wait.

He settled against a tree trunk. He hoped that they would find him soon. He buried further in his jacket. This was not what he had been expecting of the evening. He thought that Derek would have been his usual scrolling self and would have shut the door in Stiles' face. He had not expected that he would be included in an impromptu training session.

He listened intently. He wasn't comfortable in the woods alone, he had never been very comfortable being alone but he decided against talking to himself. He didn't want to come face to face with Derek's scowl when he was in full alpha form. He had not been prepared to see an actual wolf. Derek looked amazing, if he looked d a little bit surprised when he had first transformed.

Stiles hadn't wanted to say it but he thought that Derek had looked adorable as a wolf. But he was quite sure that if he said anything of the sort then Derek would bite him. And he didn't want to turn furry every month.

He wondered if Scott was jealous, he doubted it. Scott was not a big fan of becoming a werewolf but he was learning. Stiles supposed that having a mad killing alpha on your tail did that to you. But that was all in the past. Derek was the alpha now. All Stiles hoped for that Derek didn't take after his uncle in the alpha regard.

He hugged his knees to his chest. It was a chilly night but he didn't care. It wasn't like Derek's house was any warmer. It did give him the time to think some things over. He had enjoyed coming over with Scott. It made him feel like part of the pack. He supposed he was part of it. He had helped Scott and Derek stop Peter.

He burrowed further in his coat and glanced up at the sound of howls. Those sounded remarkable like Scott; at least he hoped it was Scott. He knew he was safe, safer than he had a right to be in the woods on a full moon night. He knew what was out there.

But he had Derek to protect him. Dangerous, turning into an actual wolf werewolf Derek Hale. The man who had threatened to kill Stiles on occasion but hopefully never carried out those threats. It wasn't that Stiles didn't want Derek to bite him, on the contrary actually but well not like that. He wanted Derek to do other things to him as well, a lot of other things.

But he knew that the other man just didn't feel the same way. Come on, Derek had to know what he was doing to Stiles. Besides, he hated Stiles. He was always slamming Stiles up against walls but that could be a weird werewolf thing because Peter had done the same thing. Could be one of their mating habits. Guess Stiles had something to Google.

He glanced up at sound of snapping twigs. Suddenly a massive wolf stepped into the clearing. Stiles froze for a moment before the wolf huffed and stepped forward. He relaxed and said. "Know that my dad will hunt you down if you kill me. I'm sure he'll make a fur blanket out of you if you give me a heart attack."

He grinned at Derek. Derek was a gorgeous wolf. He was almost black, that was how dark his fur was. His coat was thick but there was no way anybody would mistake him for a normal wolf. He was too large for that and his eyes were bright red as they shone in the darkness. His mouth was open to reveal wicked looking teeth and Stiles swallowed thickly, not entirely sure if it was Derek who was in control or the alpha. The wolf advance and he tried not to show any fear but when his fingers twitched he knew the game was up. The wolf whinnied low in its throat as if Stiles had stepped on its tail.

"What the hell…." Stiles exclaimed when the wolf sat down in the middle of the clearing and wagged its tail once, slowly before wagging it faster as Stiles kept looking at it. The wolf tilted its head to the side and finally Stiles said. "Come here."

The wolf was with him in a flash, leaning its solid weight against him and sniffing at his face before giving a tentative lick. Stiles took great care wiping the drool away. "Urg, werewolf spit."

The wolf huffed at him and he looked so much like Derek in that moment that Stiles laughed. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and hugged him to him. Derek made a sound in the back of his throat and Stiles buried his face in the thick fur around Derek's neck. "I'm cold." He complained.

The next moment his lap was full of a warm and partly naked, fully human, Derek Hale. So Stiles did the only thing he could think about. He squeaked, very manly squeak of course but he did push Derek out of his lap. Derek grunted as he landed hard on the forest floor. Derek glared up at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled.

"I panicked alright. I didn't expect that you would turn back into a human. You were sitting in my lap, man." Stiles couldn't tell Derek that he actually enjoyed having Derek there because he knew the older man would hate him for it. Derek sat up slowly and growled.

"Yeah, so you'll cuddle with a wolf but not with a human?" Stiles shook his head wordlessly.

"You just startled me, that's all. And I thought sour wolves didn't cuddle. Unless you want me to rub your belly…"

"No rubbing!"

"Oh come on, I know that you enjoyed it when I scratched you behind the ear. I think you would have fallen over if I had stepped away. Besides, rubbing can feel so good…" _Dammit Stiles, remember that filter to prevent things like this from coming out of your mouth to the guy you have a crush on…_

Derek shot him a grin and it was almost enough to make Stiles stare. His heart did a funny little jump and he just knew that Derek had heard it. "Yeah, I know. I was a teenager once you know." Derek made a motion for him to move over and Stiles did. Derek settled beside him. Stiles couldn't help but lean against him because hell, Derek was hot and not in ah oh I'm going to come way.

Derek must have noticing him shivering because he asked. "Do you need me to turn wolf so you can cuddle?"

"No, I prefer cuddling this way." Really, he needed to a make sure that the filter was back in place.

"So I found you first, does that get me a price?" Stiles wondered if Derek was making a joke. It would be the first time anyway but there was a first time for everything right? The other man seemed serious enough and he frowned at Derek.

"I thought it was a training exercise in which _Scott_, you know my best friend who turns into a werewolf every time, the guy who plays lacrosse but he can be a little bit slow. The guy who has a huge crush on the daughter of a family full of hunters that have tried to kill him before…"

"Alright Stiles, I know who Scott is. I have met him, remember?"

"Yeah, just checking…His breathing caught in his throat as he glanced up at Derek. The other man was staring at him and not in the usual; I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up kind of way but in a wholly different way. It was something he didn't want to actually examine. It must be the moonlight playing over Derek's face that made him imagine things.

"So my price?" Derek arched an eyebrow at him and Stiles immediately started rambling.

"Oh yeah, uhm right…a price…" He patted down his coat and his jeans down, looking for something, anything that he could give Derek as a price. "Sorry, dude, I don't have any dog biscuits on me or a nice juicy bone you can chew on..."

The next moment lips pressed against his for a brief glorious moment before pulling away. Stiles just sat there staring at Derek like he had sprouted fur. Which technically could happen…and oh god his heart was hammering. Derek was looking at him, smiling slightly but the smile faltered the longer Stiles just sat there staring.

"I'm sorry for that! I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again…just pretend it never happened…." The older man moved to rose to his feet and Stiles shot to his feet. He immediately wrapped an arm around Derek's wrist. He just knew that if he let the other man leave now that whatever was between them, this tentative thing was, would be over. Derek was stubborn enough.

"Don't…I liked it. I just didn't know you were talking about that kind of price, man. You could have just said and I would have been so ready…I wasn't prepared. I mean, I didn't even know you liked me or anything. You could have told me…Besides, this was kinda my first kiss so yeah not a lot of practise…."

He was only slightly more prepared this time when Derek's other arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the other man's chest. Stiles eeped and looked up at Derek. Derek who was suddenly a whole lot closer, so close he could feel each breath the man took.

"Hey." He said, suddenly shy. He glanced down at Derek's bare chest and swallowed thickly. He quickly looked back up and Derek answered with a dangerous smirk. "Hey yourself."

The older man bent his head, giving Stiles plenty of time to pull away but Stiles found himself leaning up to meet Derek's lips. This time the kiss lasted slightly longer and when Derek tried to pull away, Stiles engaged him in another kiss. He must be doing something right because Derek made a sound in his chest that wasn't quite a growl before he took control of the kiss, deepening it as Stiles' lips opened underneath his.

And wow, so that was what a kiss was supposed to be like. It wasn't at all what he had expected. Derek was an excellent kisser, not that Stiles had much to compare the alpha with but still. He kissed Derek back enthusiastically, letting him know he liked it. He moaned softly when Derek bit on his lip and then soothed it over with his tongue.

Derek finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Stiles'. "I think that this should be our first kiss… I mean, not to look a gift wolf in the mouth but I thought you hated me."

Perhaps honesty wasn't the best approach here but he needed to know where he stood. He had phined after Lydia for so long that he couldn't do the same thing with Derek, especially if they were going to be working closer together in the future. This was a likely chance if Scott was really going to be part of Derek's pack.

"I never hated you, but you take a while to grow on people, Stiles, including me. And this…I guess there really is no reason to hide anymore. To my wolf you are special….very special…To my wolf you're mate."

Derek almost whispered the word as if it had special meaning to him. And Stiles knew that it did. Wolves mated for life and Derek had just confirmed something that Stiles had begun to suspect, that it was the same for werewolves. Derek didn't meet his eyes, which was unlike the alpha, almost as if he was afraid that Stiles would judge him for his revelation.

"And what am I to Derek, the werewolf? Your wolf is a very big part of you but I think I need to know what I'm to the whole package."

Derek met his eyes and softly said. "To me you are the same. You are my mate." Derek breathed in deeply, as if he was scenting Stiles. Probably to gauge his emotions. Stiles smiled and quickly pecked Derek on the lips.

"So, does that mean I'm higher in the pack hierarchy then Scott is if I'm the alpha's mate?"

"If you're asking if you can boss Scott around when we're mated, then the answer is yes."

"That's a good perk."

"Stiles, if you're only going to do this so you can boss Scott around then I might as well give you the bite so you two can fight it out amongst yourselves." Derek kissed around Stiles' neck and the younger male turned his head a little so the alpha had easier access.

"Yeah, no biting with fangs, buddy. I mean your wolf shape is amazing but I like myself human, thank you very much. So, are you gonna ask me out or what?"

"I actually plan to kidnap you and take you to a restaurant without your consent and call it a date. Would that work for you or do you need the full works?" Stiles grinned. Who knew Derek Hale had a sense of humour.

"Well, I think I'll enjoy making you wolf out on me when we make out." He kissed Derek again, deeper this time and he was quite sure that he felt the sting of claws against his waist. He pulled back with a grin.

"Now hurry up and transform back. I want to keep this secret from Scott for a while longer and if you're in wolf form, he can't really object when we're cuddling." Derek sighed at him and he sounded so much like a wolf now that Stiles laughed. Derek shook his head at him before he transformed with the sound of bones snapping that had Stiles grimacing.

Finally the large wolf settled down beside Stiles with his head in Stiles' lap. The heavy weight of the wolf made something inside Stiles ease and he buried his face in Derek's ruff. He didn't know what the future might hold for them both or if they were going to make it but as long as they were going to try to make it work then Stiles decided he wouldn't mind terribly to have a wolf in his bed or in his life because really, he was the boy who ran with wolves and he was pretty damn happy about it.

**That is it for now. So I need some ideas, tell me what you want to see. Review of course. **


	4. snow puppies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Wolf. **

**Note: So here is a new chapter of pack, fluffy and snow fun. Merry Christmas and I hope you like it. I made Jackson a werewolf because I want a happy pack, deal with it. It is not canon right now. **

**Title: snow puppies**

**Chapter summary: So it snowed and when the pack comes around the Hale house for what they think is training they get an unexpected surprise from their alpha. **

**Warnings: it is so fluffy you're going to die, oh yes and snow.**

**Pairings: Stiles/Derek **

**Time line: it takes places a few weeks after the last chapter. **

It had snowed in Beacon Hills. Not that it was anything special but it didn't snow that often either. But it had snowed so much that Beacon Hills High School was closed. So what did the teenagers do when there was an unexpected snow day? Normal teenagers would sleep in but not when you were part of a pack of werewolves. No, you drove to your alpha's house for training.

At least that was what Stiles and Scott were doing.

"Apparently we aren't the only one." Scott glanced at the Porsche that was parked in front of the refurbished and rebuild Hale house. Derek's camero was parked next to the jeep so the alpha was at home.

"So, we all had the same idea or is this a pack thing?" Jackson shrugged at Stiles. Since the bite the co-captain had become a little bit friendlier, just a little bit. And not in public but Stiles would take any break he could.

"I don't know how these bonds work, Stilinski. Ask your mate, he's alpha." Stiles shrugged. He didn't say that Jackson had become a lot friendlier.

"We haven't mated yet, so I don't know how this works." Stiles liked Derek, he really did but they were taking their time. Time to get to know each other and be comfortable. That didn't mean that he didn't like kissing Derek, or doing other things.

"So where _is_ Derek?" Scott glanced around. He focussed but he couldn't hear the comforting sound of Derek's heartbeat anywhere. He had never admitting it to anybody but he kind of liked having the older werewolf around. He was learning control from Derek and while the alpha was far from patient he was teaching Scott control. Perhaps it would even come so far that he could learn to control himself around Allison.

"Maybe round back. He could be building a snowman, or perhaps even lurking about." Stiles shook his head at the werewolves and then gestured to the house. "Why don't you go and look inside, Scott? Jackson and I'll take the back."

Scott nodded. He had nearly fallen twice just biking to Stiles' house. Only his quick reflexes had saved him from a sure fall. Whoever said that wolves were graceful creatures must have never met Scott. Stiles had laughed hard, until he had fallen flat on his ass when he walked down his porch steps.

Jackson gestured for him to go first and Stiles shook his head. Either Jackson was waiting for him to fall or he was just scared for what they were going to find. Stiles rounded the back of the Hale house only to be bowled over…

He gasped at the sudden weight on his chest and Jackson let out a growl. The thing on Stiles' chest, hairy and fluffy thing growled back. A deep growl that came from deep in the chest and Stiles sputtered out a mouthful of hair. He pushed, tugging on a perked up ear and the thing on his chest whinnied.

"Get off!" He wheezed, pushing and the whine deepened. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Off, you're heavy!" The wolf on his chest panted and licked at his face. "Yuck, wolf spit." Stiles made a big show of wiping his face before he shoved at Derek again. "Get off! You're heavy."

Finally Derek got the hint and sat on his haunches, allowing Stiles to get up. Stiles glared at Derek who was in full wolf form, tongue hanging out of his mouth and panting happily. Derek's tail wagged and then glanced at Jackson, eyes flashed a deep red.

"Derek?" Jackson seemed surprised and Derek barked once. The beta seemed surprised and Derek's eyes rolled before he jumped up and ran around once, circling. Apparently he was in a playful mood. That didn't happen a lot, Stiles mused.

"Uhm what is he doing?" Jackson seemed insecure as he glanced between Derek and Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes and reached own to gather some snow for a snowball.

"Never owned a dog?"

He tossed the snowball as far as he could and it was just priceless to see Derek chasing after it. The sleek wolf jumped high in the air to catch the snow, shaking its head to try and clear the wetness from its mouth. The sight was funny and Stiles grinned.

"Has Derek always been a wolf?"

"Yeah, duh, he's a werewolf. But no, he has only managed to achieve his wolf form a few weeks ago. It isn't very often that we find him in wolf form." Derek had come running and was barking at Jackson before huffing at him. The alpha moved closer and pressed himself against Jackson's legs.

"Stilinski, what is he doing?" Jackson was glancing down at his alpha before glancing back up at Stiles. Stiles grinned.

"He wants to be petted, just like this." Stiles slapped his thigh once and within half a second Derek was beside him. Stiles crouched down so he could rub Derek's fur all over. The alpha was soft and seemed to enjoy being petted.

"Who's a good boy? Finally done with the threatening me part…" Stiles tried not to think about how weird it sounded that he was telling his boyfriend that he was a good boy. He merely rubbed Derek's chest harder, feeling the half growl transform into a contented rumble, especially when he scratched Derek behind the ear. He stood up suddenly and Derek gave him a look that said, please continue, and was all sorts of begging.

"Why don't you try? He won't bite you again." Jackson approached hesitantly and ran a careful hand up Derek's back. The wolf's head snapped up and the red eyes fixed on Jackson. When Jackson rubbed behind Derek's ear, Derek's eyes fell closed. The alpha leaned more of his weight against Jackson's legs. Stiles wouldn't' be surprise if his hind leg started thumping any minute because Derek was enjoying it so much.

The alpha's eyes were closed and Derek suddenly fell over, startling both Jackson and Stiles. Stiles stared at his mate with a thoughtful expression. Jackson's expression bordered on confused until Derek waved a paw at him. Stiles realized suddenly what Derek was trying to do.

"He wants his belly rubbed." Jackson turned to face Stiles and echoed.

"_He wants his belly rubbed?_ Wait a minute; the big bad alpha likes that sort of thing. I think he would try to kill us if we did that."

"Obviously not or he must be keen to kill you, especially when he's begging you to pet him."

"I would hardly call that petting…" Jackson muttered but he did crouch down next to Derek and began scratching.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you never owned a dog. If this isn't begging, I don't know what is."

"Aren't they normally supposed to make a sound? I mean Derek the wolf is so different when he's in human form."

"I think that in this form his emotions are simpler and easier. At least that is what Derek said. Just not in one sentence but in several conversations." Derek's glare wasn't quite so scary when it came from a fluffy furry face and Derek was obviously enjoying the way Jackson was rubbing his stomach.

Finally Derek rolled over again and trotted away, apparently intent on chasing something. "So you think we can take this form as well? Or is it an alpha thing?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. Scott has never been able to take a wolf form. I don't know if you feel particularly fluffy or furry today but I'm sure you can try."

"But it's a full moon."

"And Derek has got excellent control. He can change at will. He changes because he wants to. He can even spend a full moon not transforming, not even Scott has been able to do that." Stiles hated full moons. Now that Scott had joined Derek's pack it was going a little better but even still, he didn't like it anymore.

He wondered what they were going to do tonight. This would be Jackson's first full moon and he hoped that Derek could cope with two werewolves. Scott's control had improved a lot but Stiles didn't trust him on his own either.

Both of them glanced up sharply as Derek barked and then suddenly chased something through the snow. The werewolf was fast but what he was chasing was faster because it sprinted away to the woods, Derek chasing it.

"Is he chasing a rabbit?" Jackson sounded surprise.

"Yeah, it seems so. Hopefully he won't bring it back." Stiles shivered. He liked Derek a lot but the older man didn't have to bring him gifts, least of all those that had been alive previously. He didn't mind if Derek brought him gifts like video games or stuff like that.

Jackson frowned at him and Stiles said. "What? He so did that last time."

"Cats bring back presents, not wolves…Stilinski, everybody knows that…"

"Yeah you tell your alpha that. He is bringing me back stuff." Stiles didn't tell anybody that he had done some research and found that wolves did that sometimes to their mate to show that could take care of them. He was feeling a little bit out of his depth to think of what that said about Derek's feelings for him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Derek. Sure, he really liked the older wolf, _really _liked him but mating. Mating was forever and he wasn't sure how ready he was for that. He had witnessed first-hand the pain losing the love of your life could bring when his mom had died. His dad had been so sad and it had almost destroyed him. It wouldn't surprise Stiles if his dad never remarried. Though he hoped for his father's sake that he did.

"I think he caught the rabbit." Jackson sounded slightly sick as he stared at Derek. Derek who was enthusiastically tearing the rabbit apart. Stiles looked away at once. He turned away.

"Perhaps we should go and find Scott. He's still inside." It would be just like Scott to be stuck inside. Jackson seemed to hesitate as he glanced back at Derek before he followed Stiles towards the Hale house.

The soft whine and scratching at the door caused Stiles to break out into a run. He threw open the door, staring down at the grey wolf in surprise. The wolf whinnied at him, yellow eyes flashing in a glow he had seen before. But no, that wolf couldn't be Scott….

The wolf pressed itself against Stiles' body, seeking contact as it whined softly. The big eyes however were exactly like Scott and the wolf was behaving like his best friend so Stiles...

"Scott?" The wolf licked him under his chin and his tail thumped enthoustically against the floor. Stiles closed his eyes. Apparently wolves were a thing now.

"Well, guess you got your answer. You'll be becoming a wolf soon enough." Jackson sneered at him and said,

"Bullshit, Stilinski. I bet that this is all some joke from you and McCall. He's hiding here somewhere and I'll find you." Stiles rolled his eyes but he wasn't going to stop Jackson. If he wanted to spend his time looking for Scott who was right here, go right ahead.

Stiles scratched Scott behind the ear, his friend panting happily as they waited for Jackson to come back.

"So, shall I call Derek?" He asked Scott. His best friend panted happily at him and wagged his tail. Stiles smiled down at him and then went to the door. He gave a long whistle, knowing Derek hated being called like that.

Sure enough a growl sounded and Derek rounded the corner of the porch, kicking up snow with his paws. His fur bristled in annoyance and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it, sourwolf. It was the fastest way to get you to respond and we need you here. Look, I found you a playmate." It secretly adored seeing the look on Derek's face. He didn't know wolves could look surprise but there was no other word for the look on Derek's face.

His mate sniffled at the other wolf; tail wagging slowly until Scott whimpered. Scott was crouching, hanging his head low so he wouldn't be taller than Derek. The next moment Derek barked and licked at Scott's nose. Stiles was sure that his legs would be bruised from the force of Scott's tail.

"See, apparently they can transform into wolves. Jackson doesn't believe that it's Scott…." Stiles was rambling, he knew but he didn't care. There was nobody to talk back to him and it was nice for once. He sat down on the stairs, just watching as Scott and Derek sniffed at each other and barked. They were grooming each other, that was the only thing he knew for sure.

They looked so adorable together but he knew better than to snap pictures. It wouldn't be the first time that he had fallen asleep only to find all his pictures deleted. No better, stay safe than sorry. So sadly no pictures.

"Alright, he must be hiding really well… What are they doing now?"

Stiles turned back to find Derek and Scott, well he wasn't sure what they were doing except that Scott seemed to be mouthing Derek's muzzle before licking it. He rolled his eyes but they widened when Derek suddenly snarled at Scott and pounced on him, rolling them both over.

Scott went willingly, not fighting Derek as Derek rolled him over before climbing on top. Stiles shook his head. "Establishing dominance."

Derek snarled twice and then Scott went limp underneath him, whining softly. Derek appeared satisfied because he licked Scott and then with a yip they were off, tearing through the door and into the snow. Jackson was shaking his head.

"I'm so not going to be a part of this pack. Actually screw this, I'm leaving…!"

Derek perked up, especially when Jackson shook his head and went to his car. Stiles followed Jackson out of the Hale house. He waited on the porch as Jackson went to his car. He made it about halfway before both Derek and Scott tackled him. Stiles had seen the wolves gaining speed across the snow covered ground and winced.

Jackson hit the ground with a groan. The wolves were yapping and barking excitedly and Stiles jogged over. He didn't want them to kill Jackson. Jackson shrieked and Stiles broke out into a run. He came to a skidding halt when he noticed that Jackson was actually laughing. It was so uncharastically that Stiles had to do a double take. Scott was licking at his pack mate's face and Derek, well he wasn't sure what Derek was doing because the alpha was just sitting there, staring at Jackson.

Jackson suddenly went still and Stiles scrambled backwards. Derek moved in front of Stiles and then Jackson let out a long moan. It was nearly a scream and the hairs at the back of Stiles' neck rose. Scott whinnied as he too moved away from Jackson.

Jackson who was turning and whose body was becoming smaller and furrier. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut because he would almost hear Jackson's bones breaking and shifting. He opened them when a howl sounded. Another wolf had joined the pack, one where Jackson had been sitting previously. This one was pure white except for some grey patches.

"So I guess you're all complete now." Derek joined Stiles as Scott challenged Jackson to a lap around the lawn, kicking up snow wherever they went. Jackson managed to control his new body fairly easy and it was a delight to see the wolves chasing each other. They ran around, nipping at each other and rolling around in the snow. They were adorable.

Stiles rested a hand on Derek's head and scratched between his perked up ears. "Good job, buddy. Guess you did a good job this time. So I'll go home and check back tomorrow morning, make sure you're all still alive."

Derek turned around and caught Stiles' sleeve in his mouth, pulling on it and pulling him towards Jackson and Scott. Stiles tried to pull away and said. "No, bad boy. Let me go, it will tear."

Derek didn't seem to care, he only pulled harder and finally Stiles gave up and went with them. Apparently Derek wanted him to stay. He didn't mind terribly to be honest. He was used to running with wolves; he had just never expected it to be this literal.

He bent over to make a snowball, just to see them chase it. He was sure that come morning they would be all cuddled together in an exhausted heap but he didn't care. Tonight was about play and relaxing and being with pack and that was all that mattered.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
